Visitor Soldier
Visitor soldiers are bred for combat only and have great physical strength and tenacity. Presumably, they are the offspring of the Visitor queen. Soldiers are also the only form of V a queen will breed with to spawn more soldiers, though at the cost of the original mate who is consumed by his queen for nourishment. Abilities & strength The Visitor Soldiers easily outmatch any opposition. They have phenomenal strength, so much so that when deployed, they leave behind nothing but devastation and destruction. As a result, Anna sends Marcus to clean up after the soldier she sends to capture Valerie Stevens and her baby. They are even resistant to injuries, even taking a blow from an axe and are still well alive and functioning. Their vision also allows for the soldier to know his battlefield. His vision enables him to detect any movements, and heartbeats, but a soldier in human skin will have to fold up the human eye so the V eye is exposed. They are similar to V Trackers. For they can easily track their targets without technological assistance. But unlike V Trackers, they are assigned to combat, whilst V Trackers are assigned to find the target and report to the Queen. They are also trained to live in harsh environments and use their survival instincts as necessary. Soldiers are able to hunt and with their reptillian carnivorous teeth, they are able to eat meat easily. Their loyalty to the queen is completled unquestioned and all soldiers will die for her if needed, even if the queen is the one that kills them as shown especially during Anna's mating with her best soldier who despite knowing that mating would mean death did not attempt to flee and allowed himself to be consumed. This shows again later when Anna deliberately tortures a soldier to prove her immunity to emotions and the soldier does nothing to stop her and allows her to kill him. The Fifth Column bombing on the Soldier Eggs. Seeking to spawn a larger army of soldiers Anna selected her best soldier and mated with him and impregnated herself with thousands, then devoured the soldier for nourishment. Knowing if the Soldier Eggs hatched, the Fifth Column would be defeated, they devised a plan to get onto the mothership to destroy the eggs. Erica got onto the ship, where Lisa, deciding to fight for the Fifth Column, gives Erica a Blue energy grenade and shows where the chamber is. Joshua causes a diversion and Erica is successful in destroying the eggs. The resulted death, causes Anna's outburst of emotion and activates the next stage of the Visitors plans - Red Sky. Only twelve soldiers survived but their core temperatures were severely affected. Eventually, only six remained, but were plugged onto life support, would live, but would be flawed. Anna, proving to Marcus that she is still in control and not infected by emotion, deactivates the life supports, but walks away with a tear in her eye. Known soldiers V Soldier 1 V Soldier 2 V mate - fathered an army with Anna (deceased; consumed by Anna) 'Appearances' Category:Visitors Category:V (2009) Characters